


Tomorrow

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, kinda sad, really short, there is no cure, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: How long would you wait? For your soulmate to say those three simple words? For them to touch you in that special way? For them to finally make it feel real?





	Tomorrow

How long would you wait? For your soulmate to say those three simple words? For them to touch you in that special way? For them to finally make it feel real?

Three years is a long time to wait.

However, Weiss was strong and Ruby was worth it… right?

Weiss sighed as she stood under the hot stream of water, feeling the days stresses and tensions melt away. She looked to the door of the bathroom, “maybe she’ll join me,” she mused to herself. Deep down she knew it wouldn’t happen.

She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, “maybe she’ll look at my body,” she knew she wouldn’t. Ruby looked up from her scroll and blushed, turning her chair around to face the wall as to give Weiss privacy to change clothes. Weiss deflated slightly and silently dressed herself. She sighed when her eyes roamed to the briefcase underneath the edge of her bed, already packed with everything she would need, she gently pushed it deeper under her bed with her foot.

Weiss looked down at her nightgown, “perhaps she would like it if I slept in my underwear,” she won’t.

Weiss took her place in her bed, pulling the blanket up, but leaving them open in invitation to her love to her shoulder. She waited patiently for her girlfriend to join her, “tonight probably,” Weiss thought to herself. It wouldn’t be tonight.

After a few minutes Ruby put away her scroll and stood up, she stretched and moved to her own bed. Weiss deflated a bit more.

“Goodnight Weiss,” Ruby yawned and shut off the lamp between their beds.

“Goodnight Ruby… I love you...” Ruby didn’t respond, instead, rolling over and closing her eyes.

“Tomorrow,” Weiss told herself. “She’ll say it tomorrow,” even as the tears began to pour. As they did every night for the past three years. 

“She’ll say it tomorrow because...”

“Tomorrow I’m leaving...”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I have really bad motivational issues. Toss that in with a heaping dose of writer's block and dear lord. Forgive me for not writing in months. Charged is most likely dead in the water now. And this tiny piece is all I've managed. Le Sigh. Regardless of all that I am still writing and I hope you enjoy this one. As always much love.


End file.
